


So an Angel and a Demon Walk into a Bar

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angry Sex, Bit of Knifeplay, Bottom Dean, Castiel got his grace back, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Mouthy Dean, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sexually Frustrated Dean, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill for anonymous from the Destiel collection:</p>
<p>An exasperated Sam sends Castiel to drag Dean back from whatever filthy hole he ran off to. There Castiel finds Dean in the middle of some... business. Before Dean has a chance to finish up, Castiel teleports them away. But Dean isn't about to be left unsatisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So an Angel and a Demon Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I think I hit all the tag requests ;) enjoy!

Sam paced the library, swearing angrily to himself about Dean. Once again, his brother had been in the bunker, but had left before Sam could confront him. Sam wasn’t even sure why Dean bothered to stop by at all, but every few days, there was a mess of junk food in the kitchen. Sometimes Sam would wake up and find his laptop on and open to a series of porn sites. Even more disgusting, there would be a huge amount of used tissues strewn all over the place. Sam always wiped down his computer before using it nowadays, trying to think too much about what Dean had been up to. None of these habits were new to Dean before he turned, but now he seemed to indulge them more often and never clean up after himself.

Occasionally, Sam would even bump into Dean slumping around the library with his clothes looking rumpled, that freaking baseball cap pulled low on his head. Just the sight of it made him want to smack his brother silly. When Sam tried to talk to him, Dean just smiled and showed him the black eyes. If Sam started shouting and throwing things, Dean just vanished. It never took much for Sam to get angry at Dean nowadays. Under the anger and frustration, he just really missed his brother, and worried about him.

Even worse were the times that Dean came by and there were bloodstains on his clothes. Bloodstains that Sam knew could easily be removed with a snap of the fingers, but Dean must have left in for Sam to see. One time Sam had made the mistake of asking Dean where the blood had come from. Dean had muttered something about a junkie hooker that he had fucked and then put in a dumpster. Sam felt sick and then never asked again. His heart ached every time he saw Dean in bloody clothes, but he did not want to know the details. Dean was becoming the monster that his new Knight of Hell status required him to be.

Sam had even asked Crowley for help, summoning the King of Hell to the bunker. Crowley had shrugged, saying Dean was out sowing his demon oats and would be back to serve properly once he was done. Unsurprisingly, Crowley was unconcerned, but he did seem impatient to have Dean back and working under him. Sam wondered how much control Crowley actually had, but he knew Crowley would never admit that Dean was off the leash and wreaking havoc with no one supervising. 

Finally, Sam prayed to Castiel. He knew Castiel had been occupied with restoring his grace, so Sam had not wanted to bother him. Not to mention that when Castiel had found out about Dean, his heart had broken. Sam regretted being the one to relay the news. At first Castiel had been beyond relieved that Dean was still alive, but the look of anguish that broke over the angel’s normally stoic features when Sam had explained how Dean was alive made him want to take back his words. 

A flutter of wings sounded behind him, and Sam turned to find Castiel standing there, wearing his usual trenchcoat and suit ensemble. “Sam.” Castiel nodded.

“Cas. Thanks for coming. Is your grace…” Sam gestured with his hand. 

“I am replenished.” Castiel gave a small smile. “I assume you called me because of Dean.”

“Yes. He is getting worse. I know he stops by here every few days. I haven’t seen him recently. But I found things in his bedroom.” Sam scrubbed his face with his hand. “I think he’s taking tokens from his victims.” 

Castiel grimaced. “I don’t think I need to see these…tokens, as you call them. It sounds like he is losing his last piece of humanity and almost fully transformed.”

“But not his love for junk food or porn.” Sam laughed without humor. “Except now he’s a lot less discreet and a lot sloppier.” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow but made no comment. “You want me to go find him.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes.” Sam nodded. “Please, Castiel. I don’t know what to do.”

“I will try, Sam. For the love I hold your brother, as he used to be.” Castiel agreed. “I make no promises that I will succeed. But I will bring him back if I find him.”

Sam stepped closer and hugged Castiel hard. “Thank you, Castiel. Thank you.”

Castiel disentangled himself from Sam’s embrace gently. He wished he could offer more comfort to Sam, but the hope of finding Dean would have to be enough for now. Sam smiled at Castiel.

“Good luck. Let me know as soon as you find him.” Sam clapped Castiel on the shoulder. 

“Goodbye Sam.” Castiel disappeared. 

Sam prayed again, that the angel would be successful and that his brother would soon be home. Then he sighed and went to get a set of gloves to clean up the kleenex that Dean had left behind last night.

…

 Castiel reappeared in a dark parking lot behind a roadside bar. He scanned the row of cars, not seeing anything. The sound of a moaning reached his ears, and Castiel weaved between the cars until he reached the last row before the lot ended at the edge of a scrubby looking set of trees. Against the hood of a car, Dean had a woman pinned underneath his body. His jeans were pooled around his ankles and he was moving on top of her, grunting while she continued to moan. Her skirt was rucked up to her waist, and her shirt was pushed up to her neck. Her breasts filled Dean’s hands, and her head was thrown back, her red lips open. She had a series of bite marks lining her neck, and a couple of them were bleeding. Castiel stood slightly behind one of the trees, compelled to watch despite himself. He felt himself hardening at the sight of Dean in flagrante delicto, as well as an unexpected pang of jealousy. A part of him wished that he was the one under Dean right now. Another part wanted to pull his own cock out and continue watching Dean. Castiel stifled his desire and instead pulled out his phone and texted Sam, asking him to leave the bunker so he could deal with Dean alone. 

“Dean.” Castiel stepped out from behind the tree and spoke roughly.

Dean turned his head sharply, recognizing the voice. “What the fuck!”he sputtered. The woman swore as well, and pulled down her shirt. Castiel walked right up to the car, facing Dean from where he stood next to the front tire.

“What the fuck, angel? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Dean grated angrily. He was still balls deep in his partner.

“Johnny? Who the fuck is this pervert?” she demanded.

“Dean. You need to come with me.” Castiel said, ignoring the woman and staring into Dean’s eyes. His green eyes.

“This is a really bad-“ Dean started, but Castiel reached out and clamped a hand down on his shoulder, and whisked them away with a flutter of wings.

 …

“…time.” Dean finished speaking. Castiel materialized in the library, still gripping his shoulder tight. Dean swore again and tried to shake the angel’s grip. 

“Fuck, Castiel! I was gonna bang the hell out of that chick, and then take her into the woods and get rid of her.” Dean raged. His pants were still down, and Castiel couldn’t help but stare. Dean’s thick cock was still wet with fluids from interrupted sex, and the tip was leaking. Dean noticed Castiel looking and laughed.

“See something you like?” He taunted. “I bet you want this up your ass so badly.” Dean’s gaze turned black with desire.

Castiel tried to shrug what Dean said off, but there was too much truth in the words. He took a breath and grabbed Dean’s other shoulder.“Dean. You have to stop.”

“Oh yeah? And who is going to do that? You? Aren’t you a few gallons short on angel fuel?” Dean growled.

 “I have replenished my grace.” Castiel explained. He spun Dean and pulled the handcuffs out of the pocket of his trenchcoat.  He quickly clamped them on Dean, pulling his hands behind his back. Dean struggled against the metal bonds. “There’s a devil’s trap inscribed on each cuff, so do not try to escape.”

“Mmmm, you like tying me up?” Dean teased. Castiel grabbed Dean’s shoulder and pushed him in the small of his back to guide him toward the stairs. Dean tried to take a step but stumbled over his jeans. Castiel automatically crouched to help Dean, who kicked out at him. Castiel dodged easily and then held Dean’s legs down with one arm while removing the boots with his free hand. Then he pulled the jeans off of Dean, his eyes avoiding Dean’s rigid cock. Despite his efforts, Castiel felt himself stiffening again from being so close to Dean. 

“Oh angel, already getting me naked?” Dean smirked. Castiel didn’t answer but pulled him up roughly, and pushed him forward. When they were down to the last few steps, Castiel gave Dean a shove so he stumbled and fell. Without his jeans, Dean scraped his knees on the concrete floor, the blood welling up in lines. The demon lay on his side, glaring up at Castiel. 

“Oooh, I love it when you treat me rough.” Dean taunted. Castiel walked a slow circle around Dean, his eyes never leaving Dean’s black ones. Now he let himself take a good long look at Dean, who lay there helpless, his hands bound behind him, his cock still hard. Castiel’s gaze lingered on Dean’s bare ass, and he had to resist the temptation to grab him. 

“You want me to be rough, Dean,” Castiel stated ominously. “You do not know what you ask of me.” He hauled Dean back to his feet and walked him down the hallway, opening one of the doors. The room was bare except for a table and a couple of chairs. There were no windows.

 “This looks like where we kept Crowley.” Dean observed. Then he noted the chains and shackles coming off of the wall. “Except those weren’t there before…you really are going to tie me up.” Dean said with awe and admiration, smirking at Castiel.

Castiel snarled and slammed Dean against the wall. “This is not a game, Dean. I am going to punish you. I am going to make you beg for mercy.” 

Castiel pressed his leg against Dean’s cock, causing Dean to groan with need. Castiel was so tempted to keep going and let Dean come all over his suit pants.He was close to rutting his own cock against Dean, but he pulled away. Instead, he grabbed Dean’s arm roughly, dragging him over to the chains. Still holding Dean’s arm, Castiel waved with his other hand at the handcuffs, which fell off with a clang. He pulled Dean’s arm up and closed a shackle over it, clamping down so it bit slightly into the skin. He quickly clamped the other wrist, and then moved down to Dean’s feet, pulling each ankle into a restraint. In the current position, Dean had his legs slightly apart, and now Castiel pulled at the chains to adjust them so they were spread wider. He also pulled the chains connected to the wrist shackles, and spread Dean’s arms. Castiel locked everything in place and then stood back to admire Dean once again. His gaze lingered on Dean’s cock. Dean smiled up at him knowingly. 

“Please Castiel. I want you to fuck me hard.” Dean begged in a mocking tone. Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he scowled at him. He pulled at the restraints to make sure they were tight and secure.

Castiel let his lips brush Dean’s ear, causing Dean to shudder. He spoke softly and dangerously. ”You do not command me.” Castiel brushed his lips on Dean’s ear again, and licked along the outside. Dean felt Castiel’s hot breath against his skin. “I will teach you to behave Dean Winchester. You are not allowed to take and take and continue taking. I will show you the error of your ways.” 

Dean closed his eyes. Castiel was using his “angel of the lord” voice and it was making him even harder. The angel stood only a few inches away from Dean, but as much as Dean struggled he could not get any closer because of the restraints. Castiel gave him a smug smile. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a blade. Dean recognized it as an angel blade. Castiel pressed the sharp edge against Dean’s throat, pushing lightly so it drew a thin red line of blood to the surface of Dean’s skin. Dean showed his teeth.

“You going to kill me, after you’re done using me?” Dean asked, the blade still on his throat. “You’re no better than me, Cas.”

Castiel didn’t answer but moved the blade off Dean’s neck. He pulled Dean’s t-shirt away from his chest, and then ran the blade down the middle, cutting the shirt open. Again, Castiel couldn’t help admiring Dean’s physique. The anti-possession tattoo still sat on Dean’s left shoulder, the sigil useless. Castiel placed a palm on Dean’s stomach, stroking lightly. Dean strained against his bonds, wishing Castiel would move his hand lower. Castiel removed his hand and then continued cutting the shirt, as well as the flannel that Dean was wearing over it.

“You could have taken my shirts off before you chained me up.” Dean complained. “That was one of my favorites.”

 Castiel finished cutting the fabric and tossed the rags onto the floor. Now Dean was completely bare to him. Castiel flicked his gaze down to Dean’s stiff length, noting that the slit was continuing to leak precum. The cut on his neck had stopped bleeding. Castiel leaned in and licked along the seam, tasting Dean’s demon blood. He pushed his palm against the demon’s erection, causing Dean to moan with need. 

“Cas…” Dean pleaded. “Please…” The teasing tone had completely disappeared. Castiel shook his head at Dean. He moved away again.

“Please what?” Castiel asked, moving the blade to Dean’s chest again. He pressed the flat of the blade against Dean’s hardened nipples. Dean sucked in a breath at the touch of the cold metal.  

“Please fuck me, Cas.” Dean whined. He pulled uselessly at the shackles. 

“I told you, you do not make demands.” Castiel reminded him. “You are being punished.” He flicked the blade against Dean’s stomach, cutting a shallow slice into the skin. Blood welled to the surface, dripping down to the floor. Dean gasped more from surprise than pain. Dean had forgotten what an asshole Castiel could be.

“That make you hot, angel?” Dean taunted, his defenses back up. “Cutting me up while I’m all tied up and can’t do anything about it?”

Castiel ran the blade down lower, and lay the flat of it against Dean’s eager cock. Dean sobbed at the contact. Castiel ran the blade even lower, and pressed the edge gently against Dean’s balls.

“Don’t move.” Castiel commanded. Dean didn’t need to be told twice, the presence of the sharp blade against his sack was more than enough motivation. Castiel nodded in satisfaction when Dean stayed still, and eased the blade away. “Stay.” he instructed Dean.

Dean watched as Castiel left the room, shutting the door firmly. He stayed in place but examined the shackles again. The devil’s traps inscribed preventing him from breaking them with his demon powers. The metal was biting into his wrists. The door opened again and Castiel came in with a bowl and a washcloth. Dean watched him curiously as the angel pulled a chair over and set the bowl down on the seat.

“You gonna give me a sponge bath, Cas?” Dean laughed. Castiel ignored him and dipped the cloth in the bowl and wrung it out to remove the excess water. He knelt in front of Dean and pressed the cloth to Dean’s side where the cut still bled sluggishly. Dean hissed at the touch. Castiel smiled as he cleaned the wound roughly.

“You will thank me for not using holy water.” Castiel said softly. Dean bared his teeth. Castiel finished cleaning the cut and dipped it back into the bowl. He knelt in front of Dean once again. This time he put the cloth against Dean’s groin, drawing an anguished sigh from the demon. He began to run the cloth up and down Dean’s still rigid cock.

“Cas…” Dean gasped. “You’re trying to kill me.”

 “No, Dean. I am cleaning you.” Castiel answered. He continued his ministrations while Dean moaned and gasped and thrust at his hand. Castiel grabbed Dean’s balls in his free hand and squeezed lightly. “Be still, or I will squeeze harder.” Dean obeyed. Castiel released him and continued to work Dean with the washcloth. 

“Cas, please. I’ll be good…” Dean pleaded. Castiel looked up at him. Dean’s eyes shone green, and Castiel felt a pain in his heart at the sight. He looked away and started rubbing more roughly at Dean. Dean groaned. Castiel pulled the cloth and away and dropped it on the floor. He looked up at Dean briefly, the green eyes looking back at him with need. He kissed Dean’s thigh, which made the demon whimper. Then he licked up the length of Dean’s shaft, and sucked at the tip of his cock. Dean made a choking sound and tried to push his cock in Castiel’s mouth. The angel pulled away.

“Fuck!” Dean cried. “Cas, you are such a fucking tease! Please…I’ll do anything.”

“Do not move.” Castiel scolded. Dean nodded with a sob.

Castiel moved his lips to the head of Dean’s cock, and darted his tongue out to lick at the precum gathered on the slit. He opened his mouth and pulled Dean inside, and then pushed down until Dean was hitting the back of his throat. Dean swore at the feel of Castiel’s hot wet mouth surrounding him. He tried not to move but he wanted to choke Castiel with his cock. Castiel gripped Dean’s thigh with one hand and cupped his balls in the other hand. He continued to bob up and down on Dean’s shaft, making Dean garble his oaths. Castiel swirled his tongue over the tip, and looked up at Dean again. Dean was panting with a look of anguish and desperation on his face, exactly the way Castiel wanted him. His cock throbbed with need but he ignored it as he continued to work at Dean. He had to look away from those green eyes again; he desperately wanted to pretend it was the human hunter and not the demon taking pleasure from his mouth. Castiel felt Dean’s balls drawing up in his hand and his cock stiffening even more in his mouth.  

“Cas, I’m going to-“ Dean cried, his hands fisting, wishing he could grab Castiel’s head. Castiel flicked his gaze to Dean and gripped the base of his cock, stopping Dean’s ascent. He pulled his mouth off of Dean and shook his head at him. “What the fuck!” Dean howled. His aching cock was slick with Castiel’s spit, bereft and leaking.

Castiel stood up and wiped his mouth with his hand. His lips were swollen and reddened, and he smirked at Dean. 

“Fuck you, angel.” Dean raged. He pulled uselessly at the restraints.  

Castiel leaned in to growl in Dean’s ear. “No, Dean. You are the one who will be fucked.” Dean shuddered. He kept silent in case Castiel changed his mind again. Castiel grabbed Dean’s face roughly with both hands and then slammed his mouth against Dean’s, trying to devour his lips and tongue. Dean gasped with surprise and met Castiel’s kiss eagerly. He could taste himself on Castiel’s tongue and his cock twitched. Castiel released him and looked him in the eyes.

“Dean.” Castiel said, his eyes wide and blue, pupils dilated with lust. Dean met his gaze with the same intensity. Castiel wanted to cry at the green of Dean’s stare, but he was also too aroused to let his emotions stop him. “I am going to unchain you. Do not try to escape, or I will tie you up again. And I will leave you down here, alone and unable to do anything about your discomfort.” Castiel glanced down at Dean’s cock.Dean nodded. 

“Anything, Cas. Anything. Just please, please fuck me.” Dean pleaded. The demon was almost in tears, and Castiel fought back the instinct to comfort him. He avoided Dean’s gaze and started to uncuff him. As he opened one cuff, Dean shook his arm out to ease the ache in it from being bound for so long. Castiel undid the other cuff, and Dean grabbed at him. Castiel danced away from Dean’s grasp. 

“Careful, Dean. I meant it about leaving you here with your needs unfulfilled.” Castiel chided. Dean whimpered but put his hands at his sides. He watched as Castiel bent down and uncuffed his legs, pressing a kiss to each ankle as he did, and rubbing circulation back into them. Dean sighed at the tender touch. Castiel stood up abruptly and pushed Dean back hard against the wall, making Dean huff as the breath was knocked out of him. Castiel reach one hand up to Dean’s hair and tugged hard on the short strands, and grabbed Dean’s cock roughly with the other, stroking up and down. Then he flipped Dean so his front was pressed against the wall, and pulled out the cuffs again. He expertly clamped them on Dean’s hands, so they were behind his back again. Now Castiel forced Dean to walk to the table. He slammed Dean’s chest onto the surface, bending him over. Dean lay his cheek on the cool surface. He lifted his ass towards Castiel expectantly. Castiel moved away and Dean fought the urge to get up and look. He could hear rustling as Castiel shed his coat, and then the sound of his belt buckle pinging on the concrete. Finally Castiel unzipped and dropped his pants. He came up behind Dean and pressed his hot length against Dean’s ass cheeks. Dean wiggled impatiently, and Castiel leaned over him and nipped his ear as a warning.

Castiel snarled in Dean’s ear. “I am your master, demon. You will submit to me. I can giveth, and I can taketh away.” He bit the back of Dean’s neck, making Dean whimper.

“Please, Master.” Dean sobbed. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Castiel had already broken him. He would follow him anywhere.

“Please, Master Castiel.” Castiel prodded. 

“Please, Master Castiel.” Dean repeated automatically. Castiel lined his cock up with Dean’s opening, and then plunged in without any preparation. Dean cried out at the violent entry, but Castiel ignored his discomfort and began thrusting hard and fast. Castiel gritted his teeth, already feeling his orgasm building. Torturing Dean had been torture for himself as well. He had wanted this for so long, but never dared to hope when Dean was human. Now, Castiel had no such reservations about taking what he wanted. The feel of the hot pressure on his cock from being inside Dean was beyond what he could have imagined. He felt Dean clenching his walls around him, and Castiel was near breaking.

“Dean,” Castiel growled, gripping Dean’s sides hard. “I am going to come. And then, and only then may you release.” Dean sobbed in response. Castiel continued to pump mercilessly, and then he shouted as he bucked against Dean ass, thrusting as deep as he could and filling the demon with his seed.

Dean cried out as Castiel came, his own pleasure spiking as Castiel hit his walls where he was most sensitive. With effort, he held himself at the precipice until Castiel slowed his movements. Finally, Dean jerked up hard against Castiel as he came explosively, his cum spattering the floor, shouting the angel’s name like an unholy prayer. Castiel groaned at the feel of Dean’s walls clenching around him, riding the last waves of his orgasm as Dean finished his. Castiel released Dean and the demon collapsed on the surface of the table, spent and exhausted. Dean closed his eyes, feeling Castiel’s fluids dripping down his thigh. He heard Castiel moving around the room, and then setting the bowl and washcloth next to him on the table. 

“Clean yourself, Dean.” Castiel said. Without another word, Castiel left the room, with Dean still lying on the table with his cheek pressed on the surface. The door shut with a clang.

…

Sam unlocked the series of locks on the door, methodically going from top to bottom. He pushed the door open and gaped at the sight that met him. Dean was sitting stark naked on one of the chairs, one leg crossed at the ankle over the other one, his hands sitting in his lap. Dean looked up at Sam and smirked.

“Dean?” Sam said uncertainly. Sam held a pile of clothes in his arms. He set them down on the table. “Castiel said you needed some fresh clothes.” He averted his eyes.

“The angel is a kinky bastard.” Dean laughed. 

Sam coughed. “Well, he said he had to subdue you, and that he taught you a lesson.”

“Oh yeah.” Dean nodded. “He said I had to stop taking and taking, but I wasn’t the one doing the taking this time.” Another smirk. He stood up and grabbed the pile of clothes. Sam’s eyes widened at the sight of the cuts on Dean’s stomach and neck, and the scrapes on his knees.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I’m not going anywhere.” Dean said as he got dressed. “Castiel and I came to an understanding.”

“Uh. Good.” Sam said awkwardly. “I’m going back upstairs. Here.” Sam threw a small bag of Doritos at Dean.

“Thanks brother.” Dean smiled devilishly. “I’ll see you later.”

Sam nodded curtly and then left the room, locking it tight after closing the door. He walked slowly back up the stairs, mentally preparing himself to confront Castiel. Sam had a lot of questions for the angel after seeing Dean in the basement.

And he wasn’t sure if he wanted the answers.


End file.
